


xoxo

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [14]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: I met someone - he writes just like you.





	xoxo

He writes

just like you, and maybe

that’s where the similarity ends, but it’s enough.

He makes me laugh (it makes me cry).

 

Sometimes I see you across the street even though

I’m pretty damn sure you’re dead; I guess

that road full of cars could be a metaphor for something, 

what lies between and what it would take to get there.

 

You could say it wasn’t in our cards, because 

we were never in life for the long haul - 

that would be true. I’m working up to the fact

that I might have a life-threatening problem with commitment.

The first step, today, was mentioning you. 

 

One of the advantages of dying young is you don’t make many mistakes. 

I’ll love you 

till I expire, because you’ve given me no reason not to.


End file.
